detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaitou Kid
Kaitou Kid (怪盗キッド ,Kaitō Kiddo, lit. Phantom Thief Kid) is the main character in the manga and anime franchise Magic Kaito, and a recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Toichi Kuroba Toichi Kuroba (黒羽 盗一 Kuroba Touichi) was the original Kaitou Kid. Toichi as Kid was the greatest jewel thief in Japan as well as the best stage magician in Japan until he was murdered in a fake magic accident. Sometime prior to his death Toichi had his attendant and friend Konosuke Jii promise him that he would never tell Kaito about his thieving. It seems that Kaito's mother was aware of her husband's double life and is aware that Kaito discovered Toichi's secret room within their household. Konosuke Jii Konosuke Jii (寺井 黄之助 Jii Kōnosuke) temporarily portrayed Kaitou Kid eight years following Toichi's death during a fake magic accident in an effort to lure out Toichi's murderers. Jii ceases being Kid and becomes Kaito's assistant upon seeing Kaito rightfully take Toichi's place as the Kaitou Kid. Kaito Kuroba Kaito Kuroba (黒羽 快斗 Kuroba Kaito) is the current Kaitou Kid. Kaito is a second-year student at Ekoda High School Class 2-B alongside his childhood friend Aoko Nakamori, the witch Akako Koizumi, and transfer student detective Saguru Hakuba. Kaito discovers his father's identity as the original Kaitou Kid after eight years following his death thanks to a secret room inside his house as well as talking with his father's attendant and friend, Konosuke Jii. Wanting to pick up where Jii left off, Kaito continues to be Kaitou Kid in an effort to lure out his father's murderers by making Kid a world-famous thief once again. It isn't until the Blue Birthday heist that the murderers appear and reveal that they are searching for the doublet red-coloured gem Pandora, said to shed tears of immortality during the passing of a particular comet. Upon realizing the organization's aim and that his father was killed for his refusal to aid them in retrieving Pandora, Kaito vows as Kaitou Kid to find the Pandora gem first and shatter it into pieces. Kaito as Kid He loves nothing more than leading the police in wild goose chases, letting them get within a hair of catching him before exiting one way or another. Seemingly having a soft-spot for his fans, there have been more than one occasion when Kid has refused to show when the police tried to bar the general public from witnessing his act, though this may also be due to how the crowd is often a critical part of the act. Kaitou Kid is also quite a charmer, seeming to always know just what to say to the ladies to leave them speechless. Kid hates to see others get hurt, and never hesitates in leaping to rescue someone, whether physically or mentally. Kaito is highly skilled in several areas which all contribute to the sole purpose of being Kaito Kid. He acquired most of his skills from his father. Since his childhood, Kaito was trained as a magician by his father, Kuroba Toichi, who was one of the world's most prominent professional magicians, and the first Kaito Kid. Kaito has a high-level mastery of legerdemain which he keeps practicing extensively. Kaito is also a great master of disguise, being able to impersonate almost anyone, and near impossible to differentiate the real person. He can do this incredibly fast. This is one of his trademark skills. He can even impersonate Jimmy/Shinichi without a mask. He is also skilled in acting and in perfectly imitating many voices of diverse kinds to make his disguises authentic and to some extent, ventriloquism. Conan finds this ability jarring. Kaito is very athletic, has a good aim, skilled in gymnastics and can play many sports except ice skating and cue sports. He is also capable of pulling dangerous stunts and usually has a good balance. He can fly his hang glider well and is dexterous in using his card gun. He can drive many vehicles and is an excellent pilot. For inexplicable reasons, Kaito has a hilarious case of Ichthyophobia. Before each heist, Kaito and his assistant Jii spend many days gathering intelligence and plan very extensively down to the minute details and backups, although there are times Kid has to pull off impromptu heists right on the spot. According to the detective Saguru Hakuba, Kaito has 400 IQ. He can bypass most locks and security systems of incredible difficulty and he plans his heists very well with excellent backup plans. He can escape from many traps, hack computers and tweak security systems. Kaito is usually successful in his heists, although there are exceptions. When Jirokichi's team ran simulations of the latest ironclad security system against Kid's patterns, the result always ended in the system's failure as Kaito Kid always improves himself. One time, Jirokichi secretly asked Kid to rescue his dog trapped in the security system, which Kid agreed to and succeeded in doing so. Kaito can also figure out secrets of complex magic tricks and possesses deductive abilities similar to Conan, Hakuba or Heiji. He can even invent his tricks. Kaito has good general knowledge and also appears to have some expertise in judging the quality of gems, being able to distinguish the real ones from the fake. As Kaito Kid, he is good with girls who find his "bad boy gentleman charm" attractive and has a huge female fan base. Relationships analysis * Kaito Kuroba and Akako Koizumi Since Akako's first appearance in Volume 1, she's attempted to get Kaito to fall head over heels for her using whatever means necessary, including using a voodoo doll and hurting him in the process. Akako's obsession with Kaito comes from Kaitou Kid, whom she realizes is Kaito, being the only man on Earth able to resist her. Despite Akako injuring Kaito during their first confrontation, Kaito as Kid behaves like a complete gentleman and encourages Akako to be herself in order to get someone to like her instead of forcing them through witchcraft. Akako grows to have great concern for Kaito as evidenced by her warning Kaito against going to a heist and later assisting Kaitou Kid to escape safely from the heist that she had foreseen him being captured at. * Kaito Kuroba and Saguru Hakuba ' The relationship between Hakuba and Kaito is a rather tense one; since Hakuba convinced himself early on that Kaito was instead Kid, and during the first few volumes he's constantly throwing out offhand comments that show his suspicion. However, later on in the manga, we have a small scene where Hakuba calls Kaito from Paris in order to give him some information on 'Chat Noir', a dangerous, fellow gem thief trying to outshine Kid. Though Kaito continues to vehemently deny being Kid, Hakuba gives him the information anyways, ending the conversation with, "Do your best at least. I don't want to see you lose to anyone before I capture you myself". Whether or not that was his actual motive, or if he was merely concerned for Kaito's well being, is unknown. People who know Kaitou Kid's real identity #'Akako Koizumi #'Saguru Hakuba' #'Konosuke Jii' #'Chat Noir' #'Spider' #Snake/Jackal Name origin Originally referred to as Kaitou 1412, Yusaku Kudo saw a reporter's hastily scribbled "1412" on a piece of paper and purposely misread it as "KID". Misc * Kuroba (Kaito and Toichi's family name) is also a way to pronounce "clover" in Japanese. This is most likely why a clover appears on Kaitou Kid's monocle. Fan Theories * The organization that killed Toichi and searching for Pandora is the Black Organization in Detective Conan It has been suggested that the organization in question may actually be the Black Organization in Detective Conan, but this theory has yet to be proven. The member of the organization that claimed responsibility for killing Toichi eight years ago is referred to as "Snake", a nickname that doesn't fit in with the codenames of the Black Organization, suggesting they are two separate groups. This though may not be the case if Snake refers to Snake Wine, but because Kaitou Kid's origins have yet to be reexplained within the Detective Conan story, this is only speculation. It does not help that in Snake's second appearance during the Crystal Mother heist he is referred to as "Jackal", yet another name that doesn't fit with the Organization's codenames.he is also a revealed to be a cybernetic turtle from the future. Quotes “Hey boy... Did you know... Phantom thiefs are artists who creatively steal their targets, but... Detectives don't amount to anything more than critics who look at the remains and try to find faults.„ Gallery 4d452edda3cc7cd9060f0f683901213fb90e914f.png d5425edf8db1cb13f87407a2dd54564e93584b48.png kaito456789.png 574e9258d109b3defc809014ccbf6c81810a19d8bc3e6cb2.png Lupin_2-19_Kaitou_Kid.png References * All text and images on this page are taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Males Category:Characters